The replacement theory
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: Sheldon is getting lucky with Penny's replacement at the Mafin Factory, which brings her to a surprising realization and a really weird situation.


**Sorry to disturb you, there is nothing new to this story I just wanted to introduce you to my blog, a blog this community inspired me to create. I will be posting my stories there, (no fanfiction stories, actual literature.) So if you want to read a book online, you can read mine and it's totally free. I update every week. Thank you for the inspiration you have given me, I was on the verge of giving up my writting skills.**

**Google it as Click n' Read demi-t-greca, hopefully you'll find it (For some reason I can't paste the address.)**

**There are posts in both Greek and English. Read and tell me what you think! Thank you! (_Click on the ads if you like it, it keeps me going :D)_**

* * *

**I do not own Big bang theory.**

* * *

**Kelly, Kelly, Kelly instead of Penny, Penny, Penny**

'I tell you, there is no way to pass from one universe to another.' Raj yelled at Sheldon.

'Oh, al right, let's just delete Einstein and his theory.' Sheldon mocked Raj.

'Come on Sheldon, you know the Wormholes theory is a dead end theory, it was never proven.' Leonard said.

'Actually it was proven theoretically by Einstein, what it lacks is an experimental proof.' a female voice was heard over their heads.

'However that doesn't prove the theory is a dead end because as we all know experiments depend on machines and tools which, obviously, aren't as developed as the human mind , yet.' the blond woman over their heads said leaving all of them speechless.

'I most certainly agree. Therefore it has not been proven that there are no other universes or that we can't go to them.' Sheldon added.

'Exactly, besides the existence of dark material proves that there is a world , completely different. Our lack of ability to reveal it doesn't mean it is not there.' the woman said once more making Sheldon stand up and shake her hand surprising the boys.

'That is exactly my opinion. I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.' ' Cooper? The Sheldon Cooper?' she kept asking in surprise.

'Is he so famous?' Howard asked ironically.

'I've been to some of your lessons, many years ago, when I was a first year in college. You've changed so much.' she said.

'and yet so little.' Leonard added.

'My name is Kelly Dawson, I'm a physicist too but I teach in high schools.' she continued

'well somebody has to do it, otherwise Leonard wouldn't be standing here, with me.' Sheldon said and sat again.

'So what would you like me to bring you?' Kelly asked. ' what?' Howard asked.

'I'm a waitress, I'm your waitress tonight.' she said. '

You can't be our waitress, Penny is our waitress. Where's Penny?' Sheldon asked.

'She had some urgent things to do and left early, I'm her replacement.' Kelly said.

'I thought you were a high school Physics teacher.' Leonard said.

'I was, I got fired when the basketball couch was looking at me instead of his lousy team.' she answered.

'I don't blame him.' Howard said.

She looked at him strangely and said 'So what are you having? How about you cutie?' she told Sheldon making him blush. After taking their orders she left.

'Dude, you blushed.' Raj said.

'Now, Raj don't be silly. I didn't blush, my brain got a message which activated my hypothalamus which has to do with...' Sheldon stopped forgetting what he wanted to say.

'Oh, my God , Sheldon lost his words. Dr Cooper lost his words!' Leonard said.

' I was just distracted. Anyway, a great amount of blood came down my cheeks making them red.' he finished not realising he had escaped a whole sentence.

* * *

When it was time to leave...

'OK, it is 10 $ for you, 7 $ for you and 9 $ for you.' Kelly said leaving the receipt on the table. 'What about me?' Sheldon asked.

'Oh, you are free honey.' she said smiling at him. 'How can it be?' he asked her.

'It's from me.' she said .

'as a gift?' Sheldon asked.

'Don't answer that.' Howard begged her.

'Yes.' she said ignoring him.

'I can't accept that.' Sheldon said reaching for his wallet.

'But why?' Kelly asked him.

'There we go.' Howard said hiding his head behind his hands.

'When you give someone a gift , he has to return the favour, something that is really hard for me since I have to think about what you like, what you need, which is difficult since I just met you, then I have to go to the mall …'

'You can take me to the movies.' she interrupted him.

'That is... acceptable.' he answered surprising everyone.

'Saturday night? Eight o'clock ?' Kelly proposed.

'No, it is laundry night.' he replied.

'OK, then how about Friday? Same time?'

'Acceptable.' he answered.

'OK, I'll pick you up.' she said.

'Wait, how do you know where we live?' Leonard asked.

'Oh, I know. You are the annoying table, Kelly's neighbours.' she said and left after waving to Sheldon.

'We are the annoying table?' Howard said annoyed.

'Dude, we are sitting with Sheldon.' Raj said .

* * *

Friday night.

Knock, Knock...

'Oh, hi Penny.' Leonard said.

'Hi, Leonard, my laptop is going crazy again , will you fix it?' she asked him.

'Of course, wait. Sheldon! I'll be at Penny's for a moment, please don't wear anything stupid.' he yelled.

'What do you mean?' Sheldon's head appeared behind the door. Leonard left without answering.

'What's going on?' Penny asked while Leonard was fixing her laptop.

'Sheldon has a date.' he answered.

'What!' Penny was taken aback.

'Yeah, yeah , I know ,it is unbelievable, and believe me it was totally weird watch it happening.' he said.

'Who is it?' she asked.

'The girl that was replacing you at the Mafin Factory the other day.' Leonard answered.

' Oh, is she pretty?' Penny asked.

'She's hot! I mean she good, blond hair, nice body, Physicist.' Leonard said.

_Knock, knock, knock.._.Penny

_Knock, knock, knock._..Penny

_Knock, knock, knock._..Penny

'Hi, Moon Pie.' she said while opening the door.

'Hi, I Just wanted to tell Leonard I'm leaving and that I'll be back approximately at eleven o'clock.' he said.

'Wait! Let me see what you're wearing.' Leonard said approaching the door. 'OK, dismissed.' he said seeing his friend in his long sleeved striped sweater and blue shirt.

* * *

A week later...

'Hi, Leonard.' Penny said meeting Leonard on her way up to the forth floor.

'Hi, Penny, how are you ?' he asked her.

'Fine, how's Sheldon? I haven't seen him in a while.' she said.

'Good, actually I am better. Kelly is dragging him to all kinds of places and ,well, I feel free.' he said.

'So, they are doing well.'' Penny said.

'Oh, yeah. Last night I caught them kissing in his room. I believe Kelly is trying for more.' Leonard said.

'Poor, Sheldon.'

'I think he likes it, he is just afraid. I told Kelly to go with a not so virgin Cuba Libre.'

'Leonard!' Penny yelled at him.

'Well, it is for all our shakes Penny.' he said going into his apartment.

* * *

A few weeks later... at the Mafin Factory...

' What a boring night.' Penny said waiting for someone to call her to take their order. 'Thank Goodness there is a nice song.'

_Is it so hard, to satisfy your senses_

_You found out you love me, you have to climb some fences_

_scratching and crawling along the floor to touch you_

_and just when it feels right you say you found someone else to hold you_

'Oh, Shelly,' a voice was heard as Sheldon and Kelly walked in.

'So, this is Kelly.' Penny thought

'She's not so pretty. He calls him Shelly, he doesn't like that.'

_Tell me does she love you like the way I love you_

_Does she stimulate you attract and captivate you_

'Oh, honey, don't be shy.' Kelly said and gave Sheldon a passionate kiss making Penny go mad. 'He doesn't like public affections.'she said behind her teeth.

_Tell me does she want you infatuate and haunt you_

_Does she know just how to shock an electrify and rock you_

_Does she inject you seduce you and affect you_

_Like the way I do_

Suddenly weird pictures passed by Penny's eyes. A terrified Kelly, lying on the floor bitten, bruised, with no hair and Sheldon approaching her, touching her cheek and...

_Can I survive all the implications_

_Even if I tried could you be less than an addiction_

_Don't you think I know there's so many others_

_Who would beg steal and lie, fight, kill and die_

_Just to hold you, hold you, like the way I do_

'Oh, stupid song.' She said and approached their table to take their order.

* * *

Later the same night at Penny's home...

'There is nothing on TV.' Penny said turning off the black box.

'I think I'll turn on the radio and read a magazine.' she said and got up to turn on the radio as she resumed her place grabbing a magazine.

'And now one of my favourite songs.' the speaker said.

_If I were a boy even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_and throw on what I wanted_

_and go drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd it with who I wanted_

_and I'd never get confronted for it_

_'Cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy..._

'If I were a boy I wouldn't go out with the first blond waitress I'd see at the Mafin factory.' she said getting up to turn off the radio.

'Wait.' she said in realisation. 'I wouldn't go out with the first blond waitress/ Physicist. Yeah.' she said . Suddenly the door across the hall was heard. Penny ran behind the door to listen. 'Yes, yes, Kelly, I'll spend the night at Raj's. Oh, you did it? You're coming home. Yes, I have, there are in my dresser. Bye.' Leonard said and turned off the phone adding 'I'd never believe this day would come. I'm so proud.' he said and went down the stairs.

So Kelly had done it. She had gotten Sheldon drunk and now there were coming back, needing the things Leonard had in his dresser. And she knew what Leonard kept in his dresser and it wasn't just his clothes.

Penny went to her fridge in search of some milk.

'Oh, there is no milk, what a pity.' she said and stormed out of her apartment grabbing the emergency keys she had for the guys' apartment.

She opened the door. The lights were off. Stepped forward without turning them on and went to the fridge. She grabbed the milk bottle and opened it to have a drink. She stopped remembering that Sheldon hated. She took a glass , poured some milk in it and replaced the bottle in the fridge.

'I am Batman!' Sheldon was heard from the hall. He was definitely drunk.

'Come on, my hero.' Kelly said opening the door.

'Superhero.' he corrected her.

Penny hid herself in the dark. Kelly closed the door and without turning on the lights she pushed Sheldon to the couch.

'Superman went down!' Sheldon yelled.

'Yeah, and Lois Lane is coming to the rescue.' Kelly said lying on top of him.

'But Lois can't save Superman, she is not a superhero.' he said.

'But I am, and since you are superman, I am Lois Lane.' Kelly said placing a kiss on Sheldon's neck.

'No you are not. Penny is.'

he said.

'What?' Kelly asked as she placed another kiss on Sheldon's lips.

' Penny is Lois Lane. She is pretty, courageous, and smart among people of her level.' Sheldon added.

'What?' Kelly said raising herself.

'I am Superman disguised in Clark Kent. My X-rays allow me to see through your shirt!' he realised.

'What a Jerk!' Kelly said and slapped him.

'that hurt' he said.

'If you were into Penny why didn't you tell me?' she said and slammed the door behind her. 'Kelly left, bye Kelly!' Sheldon waved to the door raising from his sit.

'So, I'm your Lois Lane.' Penny said turning on the lights.

'Penny.'

'Sheldon.' she said and approached him like a tiger approaches her victim.

'What's up Superman?' she said surprising him.

'I'm not Superman, I'm... Batman!' Sheldon said and fell on the couch.

'Oh, are you OK?' Penny asked and ran near him.

'I think I drank a few not so virgin Cuba Libres.' he said.

' You know Lois always liked Clark, more than Superman.' Penny said getting closer to him. 'Really? When did that happened?' Sheldon asked.

'When she nearly lost him.' she answered.

'I don't remember that.' Sheldon said.

'I do, Clark Kent.' she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips making him stand up surprised.

'This is an unknown situation.' Sheldon said.

'I'll teach you.' she said grabbing his hand to calm down. She had to handle it in a special way.

' If I am guessing right, in this cloudy state of mind, you are in heat and want to get involve with me.' Sheldon said.

'Yes, I do.' She replied.

'But you are Leonard' s girlfriend, and I am aware of the social status for these situations.' he told her.

'I'm Leonard 's ex- girlfriend and I don't love him any more, actually I think I was never IN love with him, but with you...'

'Are you in love with me?' he asked her.

'I think...Yes, yes I am.' she said. A moment of silence pasted and Sheldon tore his remaining shirt apart revealing a blue T-Shirt with a big 'S' in the middle.

'I am Superman!' he said smiling at Penny.

* * *

Penny couldn't sleep. The bed was soft but the sense of being in that room. Sheldon's room and most importantly Sheldon's bed! She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so calm, peaceful, happy, gorgeous. For a moment she was lost in his face.

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

_On the surface I'm a name on a list_

_I try to be discreet, but then blow it again _

_I've lost and found it's my final mistake_

'Oh, what kind of person listens to music in such a volume at 2 am?' Sheldon said waking up.

'Oh, come on honey it's just a car outside, he'll leave.' Penny said rubbing his chest clockwise.

_It was a long hot night, she made it easy_

_She made it feel right_

_But now it's over, the moment has gone._

'I love you, Moon pie' Penny said and curled up on him.

_Oh, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_


End file.
